


Flirting

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phil is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everybody is flirting with Clint's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

The first time it Clint found out about it, he wasn’t there to see it but he bet it would’ve been hilarious.

Clint didn’t enter Phil’s office right away when he heard voices inside. The first was Phil’s, of course, and the second one was… a girl’s. Clint raised an eyebrow, but still didn’t move. He trusted his boyfriend. He did.

A few minutes later, the girl came out all smileys and cheerful disposition. Clint entered just as she closed the door. “Hey!” He greets just as he flops down on the couch. “So, that girl that came out of here just now…”

Phil stopped typing. 

"No. No, I know that nothing’s going on with you guys. But she looked pretty happy when she came out of here." Phil raised an eyebrow. "I just meant that if you weren’t dating such an  _awesome_ guy, she looked interested.” Phil rolls his eyes but a hint of amusement played at his lips so he counted it as a win.

Clint also noticed how Phil’s ears had gone a shade redder but didn’t mention it. 

The second time, Clint was hiding in the vents, following Phil around. He knew that Phil knew that he was following him, and since Phil didn’t openly reprimand him, he figured it’s probably okay. Probably.

Phil was making his way back to his office when a junior agent, a guy this time, maybe 5 years or so younger than Clint, stopped Phil and asked for his signature on a document that needed it. 

The guy was fidgeting in front of Phil and his eyes were always downcast, looking at Phil through his lashes, a small admiring smile on his face. Ah, Clint knows that look. He’s had that look for  _years_  before he even managed to work up the courage to ask Phil out and be totally shell-shocked when his former handler say yes.

This guy was different though. After Phil had signed the papers and was about to move on, the guy fumbled and complimented Phil’s new tie - the one Clint got him for his birthday last month.

Phil tensed for a moment, absently touching the tie and looking down at it, then his normal passive-aggressive face was back on - not that there was much difference, but Clint always knew when Phil was being wary of a situation. He voiced a quiet ‘thank you’ to the guy and walked away, leaving a beaming and slightly blushing junior agent in the halls. Clint sniggered in the vents as he continued to follow Coulson.

This happened a few more times whenever Coulson was left alone for more than 5 minutes in the halls and Clint was in the vents. Junior agents trying to talk to him, fumbling and stuttering, Coulson trying to figure out what was going on, leaving Clint with a very confused and very wary boyfriend. He didn’t mind though, Agent Coulson was indeed a _very_  attractive man. 

The last time it happened - the  _last_  part may have been influenced by Clint but nobody really knows (totally Clint’s fault, though) - was when Clint was walking with Coulson towards Phil’s office and a couple of junior agents walks up to them and this one guy, Clint chooses to call him Pringles because he looks like the mascot from Pringles if the thing was shaved, was being elbowed by his fellow junior agents. Pringles was grinning and trying to be bashful about it, but finally asks Phil out for coffee.

 _In fucking front of Clint!_  

Pringles had balls, sure, but he also seemed to have a death wish. The other agents flinch when they see Clint glaring at Pringles. Phil was standing there, looking adorable, and the guy to the right of Pringles whispers something in Pringles’ ear, making him look at Clint for a second before he pales and takes back his invitation and running off with the others. Phil’s brow furrows at the sudden change of heart but brushes it off. 

When they got back to the office, Clint practically tackles Phil in a hug. Phil was tensed at first but melts in to it and hugs the archer back. “What’s wrong?” he asks Clint.

"I dun’ like it." Clint murmurs into Phil’s neck.

"Like what?"

Clint lifts his head and glares at Phil, because god damnit, no one could be this dense!, but apparently Phil was if his face was anything to go by. “They were flirting with you, Phil! I mean, it’s cute when I’m not visibly there and they fumble and fall and you’re just there looking vaguely confused about what’s going on, but it’s different when I’m next to you and they still flirt with you!”

"Who’s they?"

"Who’s-  _Everyone_! Literally everyone is looking at you like you’re the best thing that could possibly happen to them! You probably are, but I don’t share! And Everyone needs to fucking stop flirting with you before I snap and accidentally miss my initial target and hit their asses.”

"They were flirting with me?" Phil answers still with a mildly confused face.

“ _Oh my god!_ Yes! Yes they were! How could you miss such blatantly obvious passes?” Clint says, exasperated.

"Because I only ever notice you." Phil says

Clint blinks at him then he buries his head in the nook of Phil’s neck again. “Nope.” He whispers.

"What?"

"I’m definitely not sharing you. Not you. Not to anyone. Never."

Phil smiles as he kisses Clint’s ear. That sounded fine to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90173346486/part-one-but-not-really-more-the-first)


End file.
